Fugitivos
by Ghost Sylveon
Summary: Unos amigos y sus pokemon son inculpados de una serie de ataques y atentados, ellos deciden escapar mientras buscan una forma de probar su inocencia, sin ser capturados o asesinados en el intento...
1. Prologo

**Hola gente de FanFiction! aquí el Sylveon mas siniestro del salvaje oeste (mentira soy de la parte centro de mi país xD) con un nuevo proyecto esta historia es ajena a la otra, pero aun así prometo dar lo mejor de mi para mejorar como escritor, espero les guste mi nuevo trabajo.**

 **Sin mas que decir... Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Prologo: ¿este es el final del camino?...**_

 _ **Pov Tercera persona**_

 _15 de agosto del año 2017, ha pasado un año desde el incidente que incrimino a un par de amigos y cuyas consecuencias llegan a un limite..._

 _En todo el día ha estado lloviendo, en esta arena abandonada y destruida han sido acorralados un grupo de jóvenes y sus pokemon, por la policía que los acusa de un atentado que no cometieron... hay un silencio sepulcral en el lugar hasta que alguien habla, rompiendo este silencio abrumador_

 _ **-**_ _¡Rindanse! ¡están rodeados y no tienen salida! -_ Se oía la voz del Jefe de policía Santiago Velazquez, que junto a su fiel Arcanine y el resto de la policía tenían rodeados a cuatro jóvenes y sus pokemon, sin una forma posible para escapar

 _\- ¿Que vamos a hacer chicos? -_ La voz era de una chica de 17 años, era lo que se le conoce como un "Gijinka", seres los cuales son mitad pokemon y mitad humano, ella trae su ropa rasgada y desgastada por toda la persecución, consiste en una playera café, falda naranja y botas del mismo color, ademas de que tiene las orejas de un eevee y y un peinado similar al de un vulpix...

\- _No lo se Luna... tenemos que pensar en algo ¡rápido!_ -El que hablo esta vez fue un chico de la misma edad, tiene el cabello azul cielo (antes era castaño) y ojos violeta por alguna razón, su ropa esta igual de desgastada, consiste en una sudadera negra, pantalón azul y unas botas de color violeta, ademas de que también parece ser un Gijinka, pero no se ve del todo bien su especie

- _Bruno... se acabo, creo esto fue por nada... creo que tendremos que entregarnos_ -El que hablo ahora fue otro joven de también 17 años, de cabello negro y ojos café, viste una camiseta que dice "nirvana", un pantalón negro y unos tenis de color gris, su ropa esta en el mismo estado que la ropa de los demás

\- _Blake, ¡no digas eso!, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, o si no dejare de llamarme Fabiola_ -Ella es una chica de 18 años, pelo castaño oscuro, ella viste un vestido negro y usa unas botas del mismo color

\- _¡No lo volveré a repetir! Rindanse y tendremos piedad_ -Declara el jefe de la policía el cual ya tenia a todos su subordinados listos para atacar si era necesario

\- _Nunca nos rendiremos, ¡ve chesnaught!_ -Envía al pokemon el cual cubre a todos los demás

\- _¡Disparen a quemarropa!_ -Disparan pero el pokemon bloquea todos los disparos gracias a su habilidad - _¡Maldición! Envíen al escuadrón canino_ -Ordena el jefe policial haciendo que un grupo de Mightyenas, Houndooms, Arcanines entre otros pokemon se acercaban al chesnaught rápidamente

\- _¡Usa barrera espinosa!_ -Ordena el joven de cabello azul - _Blake, Fabiola, confió en que ustedes podrán huir y demostrar nuestra inocencia... ahora ¡corran!_

\- _Pero Bruno no podemos dejarlos so..._ -Blake es interrumpido por su Blastoise que se lo lleva a el y a Fabiola

\- _Gracias chicos... pero debemos hacer esto..._ -Da una ultima mirada antes de prepararse - _¡Vamos Sylveon! hora de acabar con esto..._ -Solo su pokemon baja de sus brazos y se pone en posición de combate

- _Sylveon Sylv Sylve Sylv_ (los destruiremos maestro no se preocupe) -Menciona el joven pokemon en su idioma

- _¡Ve Greninja! necesitamos de tu ayuda_ -Luna solo envía a su pokemon el cual se pone en posición de combate - _¡También tu Tyrantrum!_ -Este crea un poderoso rugido al entrar al campo de batalla

\- _Déjenmelos a mi... Vayan por los otros dos_ -El resto del escuadrón se va a perseguir a Blake y a Fabiola - _Muy bien... ¡Prepárense para sufrir su destino!_ -El jefe Santiago solo saca otras tres pokeball - _¡Lucario, Gallade y Gyarados, es hora de que salgan! ¡Vamos a hacer que la justicia se cumpla!_

 _\- Eso es lo que crees... ¡Sylveon psicocarga y después bola sombra! -_ Su pokemon ataca, pero no parece afectarles... -¡Imposible!

\- _Hora de acabar con esto... ¡Megaevolucion!_ -Los tres pokemon de Santiago Reaccionan a su respectiva mega piedra - _Espero le estén rezando a Arceus ya..._

\- _No importa... si es necesario tendremos que morir, ¡pero al menos moriremos luchando!_ -Habla muy decidida Luna - _Por nuestra libertad... ¡Al ataque!_ -Empieza a cargar una energía muy extraña pero poderosa, al igual que Bruno...

* * *

 ** _Pov Blake_**

 _Actualmente estamos corriendo por un túnel subterráneo, solo estamos Fabiola, mi Blastoise y yo en busca de una salida, pero no note que nos estaban siguiendo_

 _\- No puedo creerlo, como pudieron hacer eso, debíamos hacer esto juntos -_ Solo maldecía mi suerte y las acciones de mi mejor amigo, el cual ya había perdido la esperanza de que lo volvería a ver...

\- _¡Blake cuidado!_ -era Fabiola, la cual empujo a Blake justo a tiempo para evitar una ráfaga de balas del enemigo - _¡Maldición! no creí que nos siguieran hasta_ _aquí_ -Me dice muy molesta, solo saca a su pokemon, el cual es un Raichu - _Raichu ¡Tacleada de Voltios!_

\- Blastoise ¡Hidrobomba! -Mi Blastoise solo ataca a todos lo enemigos y el Raichu de Fabiola los remataba con una poderosa descarga

 _Después_ _de salir de ahí ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino: La Torre de Comunicaciones Global (TCG) Ahí podríamos publicar el video que mostraba al verdadero culpable de todo este desastre y caos que genero nuestra búsqueda, o eso es lo que_ _creía_

- _¡Vamos! Ya casi llegamos_ -Me dice Fabiola muy emocionada y feliz - _Por fin terminara esta pesadilla..._ -No puede terminar su frase debido a que nos atacan

\- _¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí Santiago?_ -Le pregunto al oficial

\- _No es de tu incumbencia, ahora rindete y tendré misericordia contigo, con algo de suerte tu condena sera rápida_ -Dice con un aire de superioridad y una expresión que me dice que esto se acaba hoy, pero nada bien para nosotros..

\- _Nunca me rendiré, tu sabes quien es el verdadero culpable, ¿Por que nos buscas a nosotros?_ -Pregunto, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo...

\- _Por poder, solamente eso, tu y tus amigos quieren poder, y la razón de buscarlos a ustedes es que si era a alguien mas se darían cuenta, no por nada son buenos en esto y sospecharían del verdadero culpable... fue un placer conocerlos..._ -Solo carga su arma y me dispara, sin embargo Fabiola me empuja lejos, recibiendo el disparo por mi, de inmediato voy a socorrerla, pero parece que es muy tarde

\- _Adiós Blake... Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo y que te amo..._ -Es lo ultimo que me dice antes de morir en mis brazos... -Solo contesto con:

\- _Yo también te amo Faby..._

Solo empiezo a llorar y a maldecir mi suerte, ¿por que a mi?, de todos las personas posibles tenia que ser yo, odio todo esto, solo quiero que acabe de una vez, yo debí recibir el disparo, no ella...

\- _Que lastima... se murió tu amiga_ -Comenta en un tono sarcástico y burlón - _Viste que tu y tus amigos no pueden detenerme, sabes, quería matarlos a todos juntos, pero no se podrá, mientras tus amigos ya están en una bonita celda, esperando su muerte_ -El solo carga de nuevo su arma dispuesto a matarme -Adiós imbécil

\- _Púdrete maldito_ -Solamente cierro los ojos y espero mi muerte, total el consiguió su objetivo y nada podrá salvarnos esta vez... - _Al menos morí luchando y buscando mi libertad..._

 ** _Pov ?_**

 _Tu solo oyes el pequeño relato y preguntas que mas ocurrió, que paso con los chicos y demás cosas, tantas que apenas tu anfitrión podía responder siquiera una..._

 _¿Quieres saber que paso?... o me equivoco... esta bien te contare que paso con ellos, pero aun no... es la hora de contarla, pero hay que empezar desde el inicio ¿Que te parece?, ven mañana en la noche y te contare todo..._

* * *

 **Y que les pareció? recuerden que todo review, follow y favorito se agradece**

 **Capitulo recién editado! no son muchos detalles, pero como sea quería mejorar una pequeña parte de la ultima parte :v**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	2. El comienzo de todo, los fugitivos

**Hola gente de FanFiction! aquí el Sylveon mas siniestro de todo Fanfiction con un nuevo episodio de este fanfic, que tal vez no muchos lean, pero quienes lo hagan de verdad les agradezco (y mas porque soy un novato, que le den una oportunidad se agradece bastante)**

 **Sin mas que decir... Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: Como empezó todo esto...**_

 _ **Pov ?**_

En una gran casa, que parece una mansión vas caminando por los pasillos casi a tientas, puesto que no hay luz debido a una tormenta, al entrar en un gran salón algo oscuro debido a la iluminación que proporciona una chimenea (que no es mucha) no se puede ver con claridad, solo se ve en un sillón pequeño a alguien sentado... Solo se puede decir que viste de traje negro, zapatos de un azul marino y un sombrero de copa negro, parece estar esperando a algo o a alguien...

 ** _-_** _Vaya eres tu... seguro que vienes a escuchar esta historia ¿o no?, mira no se supone que deba contártela, pero debo hacerlo, ellos hicieron lo imposible_ ** _-_** dice con un tono de voz algo nostálgico ** _-_** _Sabes mi esposa aun no se regresa, si ella estuviera aquí pegaría el grito en el cielo por contarle a un invitado esto... pero no importa, ¿Aun así quieres saber que paso?_ **_-_** Pregunta con un tono de duda y curiosidad

Tu solo asientes con la cabeza intrigado, puesto que lo que te contó ayer solo fue parte de lo que ocurrió, pero sin saber un porque, tenias aun muchas dudas y querías resolverlas, aquel misterioso sujeto te contó algo de lo mas intrigante y solo querías saber que paso con aquellos jóvenes, solo acaricias a tu pokemon, un Growlithe, el cual solo se acorruca en tu regazo, respondes con una palabra... _- Por favor puede empezar con su historia..._

El sujeto solo sonríe, aunque no se note por la iluminación y dice: -Muy bien... todo empezó en un día común y corriente...

 _ **Pov ?**_

 _Hoy es 15 de agosto del 2016 hoy parecía ser un día común y corriente, sin embargo aunque el día haya empezado muy bien, o bueno de una forma normal, no puedo decir lo mismo de como acabo este día..._

Mi nombre es Bruno, tengo 16 años y voy en el quinto semestre de preparatoria, actualmente mi cabello es un castaño oscuro, tengo ojos café oscuro, en este momento estoy vestido con mi uniforme escolar, el cual consiste en un pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca, suéter rojo y zapatos negros, actualmente voy corriendo ya que estoy perdiendo la primera clase y el maestro no me la perdonaría esta vez, el sabe que soy muy inteligente, pero a la vez muy despistado y flojo, por eso es muy estricto, en mis hombros están dos de mis pokemon (si, en el instituto permiten a los mismos, siempre y cuando no sean muy grandes, no deben ser mayores a 1 metro de alto...) mi eevee, de nombre Dante y mi pokemon inicial, mi compañera Luna, un extraña mezcla entre un eevee y un vulpix, un pokemon increíblemente raro, debido a que estas especies mezcladas son aproximadamente de 1 entre 100 millones (mas de 100 veces lo que un shiny)

\- _Al fin llegue_ -Suspiro aliviado de llegar, aunque para mi mala suerte no antes que el profesor Trejo (a todos les decimos por su apellido) - _mierda ya llego_...

\- _¿Como dijo joven Bruno?_ -pregunta en un tono molesto y agresivo el profesor - _Si ya dejo de interrumpir mi clase, me gustaría escuchar lo que dijo..._

\- _No dije nada profesor_ -Dije algo asustado de que me castigara con mas tarea, o algo por ese estilo - _¿Puedo pasar?_

\- _Esta bien, puede pasar, pero solo por esta vez_ -Suspira en un tono molesto, sabe muy bien que no puede sacarme del salón en la primera hora

\- _Gracias profesor_ -contesto y me siento en mi lugar, junto a mis amigos Fabiola, Blake, Shadow, Karen y Gabriela -Hola chicos ¿que dejo en esta ocasión el profe?-los saludo y de paso pregunto que dejo de trabajo

\- _Dejo lo de siempre Bruno, problemas del tema en cuestión_ -Dice mi amigo Shadow, alias "el Sylveon", debido al color de su cabello y sus ojos que se parecen a los de este, el y Karen a diferencia del resto de nuestro grupo de amigos son los únicos que no tienen ningún pokemon - _Esto es muy aburrido y cansado, ¿No podemos hacer otra cosa que no sean problemas?_ -Agrega Karen, ella tiene ojos azules y cabello naranja, con un extraño mechón de color celeste, por momentos cambia invirtiendo dichos colores, dependiendo del clima.

\- _Oigan chicos, mi padre dijo que el presidente iba a venir hoy a la escuela a dar el discurso ese que anuncio hace meses_ -Comenta nuestra amiga Gabriela, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, que venia acompañada de su Luxio, su padre era el Jefe de la policía a nivel nacional, era tal el poder del hombre, que si era necesario podría tomar el mandato del ejercito, para alguna emergencia o algo por el estilo.

\- _Aja si claro como no Gaby, ¿Como crees eso? Es imposible que venga_ _aquí_ -Contesta Fabiola bastante fastidiada por eso, ya que a todos nos molesta que Gabriela nos presuma de lo que nos dice de su padre - _No es broma chicos, de verdad viene hoy, ya lo veran_ -Simplemente se regresa a su lugar mientras ignoramos eso

Y bueno, simplemente nos dispusimos a resolver el trabajo, y después continuaron las aburridas clases, hasta la cuarta hora en la que nos toca historia, en eso...

\- _Jóvenes, hay que bajar a la explanada de ceremonias, hoy va a ver un evento de suma importancia: ¡Viene el presidente a nuestras escuelas! así que tenemos que comportarnos como buenos estudiantes y demostrar que no andamos en el ocio y la vagancia_ -Dice nuestro profesor de historia

Entonces era cierto, el presidente iba de visita a varias escuelas, elegidas por gente de su confianza, ahora era el turno de la primaria, secundaria y la preparatoria no. 247, que eran dirigidas por la directora Sabrina Luna, que junto a su ahora Alakazam se sientan en el presidio de la explanada, ahí estaba esperando el presidente...

Simplemente nos formamos y esperamos a que diera inicio el evento, la razón de que estuviera haciendo esto era por los altos indices de ataques terroristas en todos lados, por eso viajaría por todos los lugares como nuestro macro instituto, para informar de los cambios personalmente que iban a suceder en el país y como lo iba a hacer

\- _Jóvenes, estudiantes, maestros y directivos de esta macro institución, estoy aquí para informar de forma personal los cambios que se harán en todo el país debido a los ataques terroristas de los últimos años, estoy seguro que al final todo el país sera libre de todos sus problemas_ -Declara con gran seguridad el presidente Enrique Nieto _(si son de México entenderán a quien me refiero xD)_ el solo seguía hablando mientras...

 _ **Pov Tercera persona**_

\- _¿Ya esta listo?_ -Habla un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños, usa un uniforme, aparentemente negro, parece alguien de la policía...

\- _Si, ya lo esta, ademas ya esta ese vídeo falso en la cámara de seguridad, nadie lo sabrá y esos chicos serán considerados culpables_ -Contesta la otra voz, que es femenina, parece una estudiante de una de las escuelas, por la iluminación no se distingue ni siquiera de cual de estas es.

\- Me alegro, esos chicos son jóvenes, pero descubrieron varios casos de atentados como este, pero no podrán esta vez -El adulto solo muestra un periódico de hace dos años en el que se veían a Bruno, Blake y Fabiola, la noticia hablaba de como habían descubierto un intento de ataque a su escuela, en ese entonces apenas iban en primer semestre...

\- _Tu tranquilo, nadie sabe de esto, y si gustas puedo hacerlo interesante_ -Contesta la chica con un tono siniestro - _¿Te gusta la idea?_ -Pregunta en un tono infantil que hacia ver aun mas siniestra la pregunta.

\- _Me parece excelente, ¿Que sugieres?_...

En la Explanada de Ceremonias el presidente continuaba con su discurso...

\- _Y bien, entre lo siguiente que se realizara sera reforzar la seguridad en todos lados, con la ayuda de nuestro jefe de policía Santiago Velazquez_ -En eso sale el nombrado, solo viste un uniforme especialmente hecho para una persona de su rango, es de color negro-azul, botas negras, cabello de un tono oscuro, y lo mas importante, su fiel arcanine

Todos lo reciben con un gran aplauso y ovaciones de todo tipo, sin embargo un pequeño grupo de jóvenes tiene una sospecha que algo no esta del todo bien...

\- _Gracias señor presidente por sus palabras, pero debo admitir que todos somos responsables de nuestro país, y debemos unirnos todos contra esta amenaza, bien ahora si me disculpan es hora de retirarme_ -El simplemente se retira del mismo modo y con el mismo festejo con el que llego, no había duda, ese hombre era importante y nadie podía negarlo.

\- _Muy bien y con esto concluyo esta ceremonia agradezco la atención recibi..._ -No pudo terminar su frase debido a que empezó una serie de explosiones por todo el lugar, destruyendo todas las escuelas, parte de la explanada y el presidio, matando a gran cantidad de gente, incluyendo al mismo presidente, sus subordinados de alto rango, y a los directivos de la escuela...

 _ **Pov Blake**_

Solo veía con horror como todo salia volando, las personas eran destrozadas por las explosiones, todo era muy confuso y estaba pasando tan rápido, solo agarre la mano de Fabiola y empece a correr de tan espantoso lugar, Bruno, Shadow y Karen nos empezaron a seguir de cerca y escapamos de ahí, los pocos maestros con vida nos daban la indicación de regresar a nuestros hogares, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, no era buena idea quedarse a esperar a que se resolviera todo...

- _Por poco chicos, unos segundos mas y seriamos pedazos_ -Suspire agitado y casi me desplomo por el cansancio

\- _¡Blake! ¿Estas bien?_ \- me preguntan los demás preocupados por mi estado actual, sobre todo Fabiola, ella es alguien muy especial para mi, y no me perdonaría que algo le pasara

\- _Estoy bien, ahora deberíamos irnos y empezar a investigar que fue lo que paso_ -Respondo con algo de cansancio y nos empezamos a retirar de ahí

\- _Muy bien en ese caso, nos vemos chicos_ -Shadow y Karen se van, llevan juntos desde hace un par de meses, después de que Karen se le confesara a Shadow cuando este estaba muy deprimido, pues se llevo una gran decepción de alguien que era muy especial para el... pero eso no importa por ahora, solo nos fuimos de ahí.

\- _Bueno, no quiero hacer un mal trió, así que yo también me voy, ¡nos vemos!_ -Bruno también se va, dejándonos a Fabiola y a mi solos...

Mientras caminábamos Fabiola recibe una llamada de su madre

\- _Espera Blake, me llama mi mama_ -Se hace a un lado para contestar - _¿¡Que fueron atacados!?, no mama por favor..._ -Por el altavoz solo se oye un grito desgarrador, se alcanzo a oír incluso sin el altavoz, ella simplemente cuelga, ahora se ve muy triste

\- _Vamos a tu casa Blake, ya no volveré a la mía, mis padres..._ -Se pone a llorar apoyada en mi hombro - _Fueron asesinados... Me dijeron que huyera y así lo haré_ -Me dice con una expresion fria y emprendemos el camino

Seguía sin creerlo, yo simplemente me puse a consolarla y continuamos nuestro camino, debido al ataque a la escuela tuvimos que ir caminando, no podía creer lo que paso, pero a mi me esperaba algo parecido, cuando llegamos a mi casa, ya estaba anocheciendo, al llegar no había nadie, pero por alguna razon todo estaba o eso era lo que creía hasta que vi los cadáveres mutilados de mi familia, y un mensaje con sangre diciendo: _**"Tu y tus amigos no escaparan de nosotros"**_ , al ver dicha escena simplemente nos quedamos de piedra y en eso recibo una llamada de Bruno...

 _ **Pov Bruno**_

Tarde un poco en llegar a mi casa debido a la falta de transporte que provoco el ataque, pero me arrepiento de haber llegado a mi casa tan pronto...

\- _Al fin llegamos, ¿verdad chicos?_ -Les digo a mis pokemon que están sobre mis hombros

\- _Eevee eev eev eevee vee eevee!_ -Contesta mi Eevee, sigo sin entenderle mucho, pero al parecer esta feliz de llegar a casa

\- _Eevix! eev eevix vix eevix vix!_ -Asiente mi pequeña pokemon quimera, que aparte de estar conmigo desde que tengo memoria, es mi mejor amiga

\- _Lo siento Dante, pero debes regresar_ -Lo regreso a su pokeball a pesar de sus quejas, a mis padres no les gusta que este afuera de ella, apenas y aguantan a Luna afuera, por eso lo tengo prohibido.

Al entrar noto algo raro, no hay nadie, no se oye nada de ruido y todas las luces están apagadas, en eso reviso el correo de la casa y veo un mensaje en la bandeja, es de mis padres, el texto dice:

 _ **"Hijo, si estas leyendo esto, quiere decir que hemos sido asesinados, y si sigues leyendo esto deja de hacerlo y huye, es posible que te empiecen a buscar, por cierto antes de irte revisa el cuarto de pánico, encontraras cosas que te serán útiles... adiós hijo**_

 _ **Se despiden para siempre, mama y papa"**_

Al ver aquella nota solo me quede sin habla, no podía creerlo, algo malo estaba ocurriendo con todo esto, en eso prendo la tele para ver las noticias y lo que veo me dejo impactado...

\- _En lo mas relevante del día, el jefe de la policía nacional Santiago Velazquez, es nombrado jefe de todo el ejercito, la marina y demás organizaciones contra la delincuencia, ademas el descubrió quienes cometieron el ataque a la macro escuela no. 274, fueron tres alumnos de la misma, los cuales fueron identificados como Bruno B. Luna, Blake A. Castillo y Fabiola M. de Cervantes, ademas acusados del secuestro y asesinato de sus familias_ -Era lo que decía la conductora Camila de la Rosa, conocida por ser la primera en enterarse de noticias de este tipo

\- _No puede ser... ¿Nosotros?_ -Solo me quedo en shock por eso

\- _A continuación sera mostrado el vídeo que prueba la participación de los tres en el atentado y las imágenes de los homicidios_ -Solo muestran todo el contenido, el cual había sido manipulado por alguien para culparnos, pero las preguntas que tenia en mente eran ¿Quien lo hizo?, ¿Por que lo hizo? y mas importante: ¿Por que a nosotros?

En eso recibo una llamada, es de Gabriela, al contestar lo único que me dice es lo siguiente:

\- **_Huye, mi padre va a por ti primero_** -Acto seguido cuelga, solo reviso las cámaras de seguridad y me fijo que se aproxima un grupo de oficiales liderados por Santiago

\- _Bruno B. Luna, ¡Sal con las manos en alto!_ \- Grita haciendo uso de un altavoz el jefe Santiago, el cual se oía molesto

Solo agarro mis cosas, entro al cuarto de pánico, recojo la maleta plateada de mis padres, y uso un pasadizo de escape de emergencia secreto huyendo lejos de ahí, una vez lejos, cerca de un basurero en un área poco transitada de la ciudad, debido a que es en las afueras de la misma, entonces me decido marcar el numero de Blake para advertirle de lo que esta pasando.

\- _Hola Bruno, ¿¡Sabes que carajos esta ocurriendo!?_ _Las noticias dicen que estamos siendo buscados_ -Es todo lo que me dice, algo molesto y angustiado

\- _**Solo escapen de ahí, equipense con lo necesario, nos vemos en el Basurero en las afueras de la ciudad, desde ahora somos Fugitivos de la ley**_ -Es lo único que respondo antes de colgar...

 _ **Y así es como comenzó esta pesadilla...**_

* * *

 **Y bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este fanfic el cual me esta gustando como va, ademas hasta ahora es mi capitulo mas largo! (nadie aplaude... -_-), recuerden cualquier review, follow o favorito se agradece, por cada uno salvas un Sylveon como yo :v**

 **#HailSylveon!**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
